Sick inside
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Tinka and Ty are dating and Cece and Ty make out in his car. Cece is telling her story from the previous night as the whole school finds out. Based off of the song Sick Inside by Hope Partlow.


I'm_ just a girl who _  
><em>Kissed a boy who <em>  
><em>Is in love with someone else <em>

I, Cece Jones, made a ** HUGE** mistake. I never meant for any of this to happen. And she'll find out soon enough. She always does.

_I didn't mean to _  
><em>Feel the way I do <em>  
><em>It just happened by itself <em>

Okay, so let me give you some background information. Me and Rocky got into a huge fight about three months ago and we haven't talked since then. Stinka and I kinda became good friends. Then Ty joined Shake it up! and became partners with me. He and Stinka started dating again. Which really got on my nerves. I am obviously in love with him and she can totally see it but she just goes up to him and kisses him in front of me all the time. Oh if only Rocky and I were friends again. I miss her so much.

_And now I'm sick inside _  
><em>Yeah, it makes me wanna cry <em>  
><em>I'm so sorry about last night <em>  
><em>Yeah, It happened so fast <em>  
><em>I wanted it to last <em>  
><em>In the moment it felt so right <em>  
><em>But now I'm sick inside <em>

Like I said, this was all an accident. Tinka and I have been spending so much time together. She knows everything about me. Even the fact that I like Ty. But last night...she wasn't with me. And Ty just got his car waxed so he was obviously wanted to show it off. I walked down the stairs of the apartment building and at the bakery, Rocky and Deuce making out. Even though she doesn't know it, I am so happy for her.

He_ stopped by my house _  
><em>We were hanging out <em>  
><em>He was wondering were you are <em>  
><em>We went walking <em>  
><em>We were just talking <em>  
><em>Then he kissed me by his car <em>

Ty came up to me.

"Where's Tink?"

"I don't know. She said she couldn't come down today."

"Oh." He said while rubbing his neck. "Well do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure why not?"

We drove all around Chicago and laughed all the way. He drove us back to the building.

"So Ce... thanks."

"For what?"

"For always being here for me."

He leaned in and kissed me. Just like that a little peck. He pulled away in fright. But he leaned in again. And kissed me even more. My heart was breaking with every time we broke for air. He was with Tinka. But he kept kissing him. If I wasn't so in love with him, I would have stopped. But I couldn't. It felt so right. Finally I did break away. With tears in my eyes I ran out of his car and went to my room. I sat there and cried and cried. Then I went to my bathroom and puked.

"Oh what have I done?" I said.

_And now I'm sick inside _  
><em>Yeah, it makes me wanna cry <em>  
><em>I'm so sorry about last night <em>  
><em>Yeah, It happened so fast <em>  
><em>I wanted it to last <em>  
><em>In the moment it felt so right <em>  
><em>But now I'm sick inside <em>

Rocky saw the whole thing. She came up to me today.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

She pulled me closer to her so she could whisper.

"You kissed Ty last night. I saw it."

"NO!"

"And I told Gunther. I am so sorry Cece. I don't know what happened to me...its just that...I want to be friends again."

"And you telling Gunther that I made out with his twin sister's boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. I just want you back in my life."

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul _  
><em>Guess I should of had a little self control <em>  
><em>I knew that it was wrong, I admit it <em>  
><em>I wish there was a way that I could make it alright <em>  
><em>I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight <em>  
><em>But that would be a lie<em>

I ran straight to Shake it up! It's the only place I felt safe. When I walked in Tinka was there. Crying her eyes out. When I was about to say something I got a text from Ty.

"Ce. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know what I was thinking. And I know you like me. And I am so sorry but I am in love with Tinka and nothing is going to change that. Not even a little kiss."

"Go away Cece." Tinka said.

"Why should I? I need to talk to you."

"Why don't you save your oxygen for making out with Ty?"

"That was a mistake."

"Sure. I know you like him. Everyone does. But you just had to wait for the perfect moment to steal him from me didn't you?"

_And now I'm sick inside _  
><em>Yeah, it makes me wanna cry <em>  
><em>I'm so sorry about last night <em>  
><em>Yeah, It happened so fast <em>  
><em>I wanted it to last <em>  
><em>In the moment it felt so right <em>  
><em>But now I'm sick inside <em>

__"You have no idea how much Ty loves you Tinka."

"Right."

"Just look at this." I said as I handed her my phone.

She read the message and smiled.

_Now I'm sick inside _  
><em>Yeah, It makes me wanna cry <em>_In the moment it felt so right_

__Ty ran in a little later. She ran up to him and he lifted her off the ground and kissed her.

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who _

_Is in love with you_

__I walked out a little later. Because I knew that they needed each other. And I would never be with Ty.


End file.
